<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KOI NO YOKAN by chaistoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039094">KOI NO YOKAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria'>chaistoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sweet, Volleyball Dorks in Love, YouTuber Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pragnął poczuć bliskość, ujrzeć wschód słońca w jego oczach i usłyszeć szum fal głęboko w sercu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KOI NO YOKAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AKT I ; ZACHÓD</strong>
</p>
<p>Różnica czasu pomiędzy Tokio a Rio de Janeiro wynosi dwanaście godzin. Kozume Kenma myśli o tym za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na zachód słońca, który swoimi złotymi promieniami przykrywa stolicę Japonii. Mrok powoli wkracza pomiędzy budynki, jednak betonowa dżungla żyje swoim życiem ⎯ neony nonszalancko wkradają się na tłoczne ulice, aby oświetlić twarze mieszkańców metropolii swoim własnym światłem. Widok z apartamentu rozciąga się na panoramę miasta. Ciężko dostrzec z tego miejsca, jak ostatnie róże i pomarańcze umykają przed rozlanym przez Matkę Naturę atramentem. Bez ostrzeżenia przywłaszcza sobie cały niebiański pergamin i przytula do piersi w zdradzieckiej księżycowej poświacie.</p>
<p>W pomieszczeniu panuje przyjemna cisza, współgrająca z szumem komputerów. Na siedemnastym piętrze nie słychać klaksonów, krzyków ani nocnego zgiełku. Dobrze czuje się w samotności. W stosunkach międzyludzkich jest jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Brakuje mu gracji i odwagi w rozmowach twarzą w twarz. Staje się wtedy znowu chuderlawym nastolatkiem schowanym w cieniu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela; dziwakiem jakby zakorkowanym w butelce, przemykającym po korytarzach Nekomy z konsolą w dłoniach. Oh, gdyby wtedy mógł podzielić się każdą trapiącą go myślą tak otwarcie... Na pewno byłby kimś dużo bardziej interesującym. Ale cisza go uspokaja. Nie musi się ukrywać w próbach zachowania anonimowości ani starać się utrzymać problemy we własnej głowie. Teraz stara się nie chować się w swoim mieszkaniu w centrum, podnosi ludzi na duchu podczas streamów i stara się kontrolować poziom wody sodowej, jaka wypełnia jego osobę. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby jego młodszej wersji, że będzie osobą publiczną ⎯ zapewne zaśmiałby się temu człowiekowi w twarz. Zresztą w momentach takich jak ten, ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, tak żeby świat usłyszał.</p>
<p>Odkąd pamięta, całkiem komfortowo czuje się w towarzystwie tylko jednej osoby.</p>
<p>Myślami jest daleko. Buduje domki z kart we własnej głowie, które burzy dzwonek telefonu. Nie odwraca się. Pozwala sobie na chwilę zadumy. Do jego powiek nadal wyhaftowany pozostaje obraz kryjącej się za horyzontem palety barw. Otwiera leniwie oczy i dostrzega w szybie swoje odbicie. Nie wygląda szczęśliwie. Jakby mógłby, skoro jego nie ma obok? Wzdycha i odchodzi leniwie, szurając klapkami po, lepkich od kroków różnych osób, drewnianych panelach. Stara się zedrzeć z siebie koc, którym owinęło go zamyślenie. Jest to znacznie trudniejsze niż przewidywał ⎯ przeszywa zimnem jak pierwsze zetknięcie rozgrzanej o poranku snem skóry i chłodnej rzeczywistości. Imię na wyświetlaczu maluje mu jednak uśmiech na twarzy. Zmęczone oczy błyszczą, jakby tchnięto w ich posiadacza nowe życie. Może trochę tak jest...</p>
<p>⎯ Ah, Kenma! ⎯ Słyszy po drugiej stronie linii (i świata). Tak przyjemnie móc rozkoszować się jego ekscytacją... ⎯ Patrzyłeś? ⎯ pyta jak dziecko. Za każdym razem to robi.</p>
<p>⎯ Dwieście trzydziesty ósmy zachód słońca ⎯ odpowiada. Opiera się o kuchenną szafkę biodrem.</p>
<p>⎯ Prawie się spóźniłem.</p>
<p>Wiatr szumi w słuchawce, ale Hinata potrafi go przekrzyczeć. Nawet z nim rywalizuje, choć może być pewny zwycięstwa. Wygrywa nie tylko zawody, ale i ludzkie serca. O to Kenmy nie musiał się nawet starać. Oddał mu je bez niepotrzebnych turniejów czy konkursów. Lecz czy miał jakąś konkurencję? Jest chłopcem, którego kocha od pierwszego spotkania. Nie mógłby się z nikim równać.</p>
<p>⎯ Dwieście trzydziesty ósmy wschód ⎯ dodaje za niego. Nalewa do smukłego kieliszka czerwonego wina. Przypomina krwiste fale sztormu, które pochłaniają topielców i zdrowe zmysły. To rodzaj oceanu, gdzie z szaleństwa niejeden kapitan postanowił oddać się szkarłatnej otchłani. Ale Kenma jest doświadczonym piratem. Nie wypływa podczas burz. Odkłada pustą w połowie butelkę na blat z zimnego marmuru. A może w połowie pełną? Odkąd pamięta, jest pesymistą.</p>
<p>⎯ Jak się czujesz? ⎯ Wyprzedza go z tym pytaniem. Hinata zazwyczaj jest krok do przodu przed innymi. Skacze wyżej, biega szybciej, czuje mocniej. Kenma odnajduje ukojenie w tym zbyt intensywnym przeżywaniu rzeczywistości. Czerpie z realnego świata za ich dwoje i robi to, czego Kozume się boi. Nigdy tego nie ustalili między sobą. Po prostu wiedzieli.</p>
<p>⎯ Już wszystko dobrze ⎯ mówi, choć brzmi to, jakby zapewniał sam siebie.</p>
<p>⎯ Już?</p>
<p>⎯ Bo zadzwoniłeś. ⎯ Cierpki smak winogron zastępuje zadziorny uśmiech grymasem. ⎯ Jak mógłbym się smucić, skoro moja Brazylia zaczyna kolejny dzień?</p>
<p>⎯ Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Kenma! ⎯ Jego śmiech dźwięczy w jego uszach jak ukochana piosenka, której mógłby słuchać bez końca. Jest jak antidotum na trujące problemy i myśli.</p>
<p>⎯ Jak mam cię w takim razie nazywać, Shoyo? ⎯ pyta, w głowie tworząc listę własnych propozycji. To jak jego osobista playlista pod inicjałami jego rozmówcy.</p>
<p>⎯ Jesteś lepszy w wymyślaniu przezwisk.</p>
<p>⎯ Mógłbym mówić na ciebie Lucyfer ⎯ stwierdza. Przejeżdża językiem po górnych zębach i znowu upija łyk rubinowego Ripasso. Robi okrężny ruch kościstym nadgarstkiem, pozwalając, by jego osobisty ocean zaczął rozbijać się o szklane ściany i mury w jego głowie.</p>
<p>⎯ Jak diabeł?</p>
<p>⎯ Jak niosący światło ⎯ parska.</p>
<p>⎯ Brzmi dla mnie za dumnie. Lucyfer... ⎯ Faktycznie imię Lucyfer brzmi w jego ustach jak jakieś bardzo mądre, naukowe słowo wypowiadane przez przedszkolaka. Przywodzi Kenmie na myśl burzowe chmury, chłodne pomniki, wąskie kolumny w porządku jońskim i płaczące dzieci w parku. ⎯ Zostań przy Słońcu, dobrze?</p>
<p>Kozume czuje, że się topi. Ta prośba brzmi tak niewinnie, że jego grzeszna osoba rozpływa się w anielskich objęciach Hinaty. Chciałby móc poczuć jego uścisk, by sprawdzić, czy nadal istnieje. Tęskni za jego dotykiem.</p>
<p>⎯ Dobrze ⎯ odpowiada, starając się zamaskować drżenie głosu ponownym sięgnięciem po kieliszek. Wino ma magiczną właściwość rozwiązywania języka i krawatów. ⎯ A ty, Słońce? Jak się czujesz? ⎯ Ledwo powstrzymuje się od fali pytań.</p>
<p>⎯ Wczoraj miałem trening z Tōru. Było strasznie gorąco, chyba mam poparzone stopy od piasku.</p>
<p>Imię Oikawy go uderza. Szybko stara się unicestwić w zarodku ukłucie bezpodstawnej zazdrości. Ile razy już to przerabiał...?</p>
<p>⎯ Miałeś krem przeciwsłoneczny? Coś na głowie? Izotonik? ⎯ Tym razem słowa wystrzelają z jego buzi jak pociski z magazynku pistoletu. Nie jest w stanie się dłużej trzymać troski pomiędzy strunami głosowymi. Co może poradzić na to, że życie Shoyo jest dla niego dużo istotniejsze niż jego własne?</p>
<p>⎯ Ile spałeś?</p>
<p>Kenma się krztusi. Potrzebuje chwili i kilku niezgrabnych klepnięć w plecy, żeby wrócić do konwersacji.</p>
<p>⎯ Rozmawiamy o tobie. To ile spałem, jest aktualnie nieważne. Wrócimy do tego później.</p>
<p>Dobrze wie, że do tego nie wrócą. Nigdy nie wracają do żadnych z tematów na później. To nie w ich stylu.</p>
<p>⎯ Jesteś taki uparty. ⎯ Wzdycha. Kenma przygryza dolną wargę. Nie chce być jego powodem do zmartwień. I tak zbyt wiele dźwiga na swoich barkach. Gdyby mógł, przejąłby cały jego ciężar. Przypominałby wtedy do złudzenia Atlasa, podtrzymując cudzy świat. Ale jakby mógł nim być, skoro nie potrafi unieść nawet wagi swojego istnienia?</p>
<p>⎯ Nie każdy jest tak idealny jak ty, moja Brazylio. ⎯ Przymyka oczy. ⎯ Miłego dnia ⎯ dodaje, zanim jego rozmówca zdąży skłamać na temat swojej perfekcji.</p>
<p>Rozłącza się ze świadomością, że Rio de Janeiro budzi się do życia i słońce całuje twarz chłopca, którego kocha złotymi pocałunkami. Chciałby, chociaż na moment też nim pobyć, by móc pogładzić jego karmelową skórę jak poranne promienie.</p>
<p>Nie przyznałby przed nikim, że codzienne rozmowy z Hinatą są dla niego jak osobista terapia. Głos Shoyo trzyma go w ryzach i nie pozwala mu wpaść w dziurę wypełnioną ciemnymi obłokami myśli. Chce mu podziękować. Przekazać jak traktuje te zwykłe pogawędki przez telefon. Mieć umiejętność niewerbalnej wymiany zdań, dzięki której powiedziałby to, czego nadal nie do końca potrafi ubrać w słowa.</p>
<p>Dostrzega pustkę w swoim kieliszku, jednak resztki godności zmuszają go do odłożenia naczynia do zmywarki. Wytrawny trunek w połączeniu ze słodką używką w postaci rudzielca rozluźnia go, choć wcale nie zabija tęsknoty, do której by się nie przyznał. Desperacko pragnie uwagi osoby pochłoniętej na drugim końca świata swoimi własnymi problemami i poranną rutyną. W Rio de Janeiro pierwsze klaksony budzą mieszkańców, strząsają delikatnie rosę z trawy oraz ściągają z twarzy zbłąkane w kącikach oczu resztki snu. Rozpoczyna się kolejna doba wyczekiwanych spotkań, powrotów, rozstań i zrywania się do pracy. Kenma w duszy prosi siły wyższe, by podarowały jego Słońcu świt pachnący świeżymi perspektywami i ziarnami kawy. Nie wie nawet, do jakiego z wielu bogów kieruje swoje manifestacje, bo jedyną pozaziemską istotą, w jakiej istnienie może w stanie uwierzyć, jest ta, o której szczęście błaga. To miękkie czekoladowe spojrzenie i uśmiech kończący konflikty nie należą do ziemskiej rzeczywistości. Ludzie nie zasługują na Shoyo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mógłbyś poprowadzić mnie wprost do piekła, Lucyferze.</em>
</p>
<p>Siada na swoim fotelu, ale nie czuje się jak władca na tronie. Pianka pokrywająca krzesło dopasowuje się do jego pleców ukrytych pod za dużą koszulką z kolekcji ostatniej kolaboracji. Potężna fala maili, komentarzy; tsunami zobowiązań. Klik. Krzyk internetu z oddali jak mężczyzna za burtą, o którego życiu ma decydować jego kapitańska pozycja. Klik. Wiadomość od fana o zmianie jego życia na lepsze. Klik. Morze fake newsów i wycięte z kontekstu wypowiedzi. Klik. Litry słonej wody lanej przez media zalewa mu płuca. Klik. Tonie. Gdzie jego koło ratunkowe?</p>
<p>Pikanie wyrywa go z wiru Posejdona. Ogląda kilka razy nagranie od Hinaty opatrzone datą sierpniowej beztroski i odnajduje właściwy kurs jak Odyseusz. Żagle zasila oczekiwana wiadomość od jego Penelopy. Brazylijskie słońce wznosi się ponad horyzont, syci oczy bogatymi kolorami i składa barwne pocałunki na polikach chmur. Pieści złotymi dłońmi fale, które niczym piraci rozbijają się o klify pod wpływem syreniej pieśni o najskrytszych marzeniach. Kenma natomiast z impetem uderza o skały miłości i tonie w swoich uczuciach. Pragnie siedzieć tuż obok swojego chłopca i kosztować wolności z jego ust. Pozwolić sobie na moment ucieczki, by móc dokładnie zachować sezon szczęścia w swoim porcelanowym sercu, między kruchymi żebrami. Marzy o odnalezieniu spokoju w migoczącym między rudymi kosmykami świetle, w smaku słonego powietrza i w karmelowym zapachu piegowatej skóry. Niemal czuje pod opuszkami palców usta swojej miłości, swojej Itaki, swojej kotwicy. Niech pociągnie go mocniej i zacumuje w rajskim porcie wiecznego poczucia bezpieczeństwa...</p>
<p>Co on z nim robi, że czuje fernweh z powodu nagrania słabej jakości?</p>
<p>Kenma Kozume żegna się z piaszczystym brzegiem ⎯ wypływa swoją łodzią odpowiedzialności, aby zmierzyć się ze wzburzonymi zakątkami internetu. Nie pozwoli, aby odebrano mu tytuł władcy mórz. Do pokonania ma przecież tylko flotę trolli i własne bariery. Z anielskim obliczem diabła opatrzonego inicjałami H.S po swojej stronie nie stchórzy przez ryzykowną zmianą kursu.</p>
<p>Zakładając na uszy słuchawki, czuje się, jakby wciskał wysłużoną szablę w skórzaną pochwę. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>AKT II; WSCHÓD</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Różnica czasu pomiędzy Rio de Janeiro a Tokio wynosi dwanaście godzin. Shoyo Hinata myśli o tym za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na wschód słońca, który budzi stolicę Brazylii do życia. Kolorowa ekstaza upija atramentowe niebo; księżyc ćpa jaskrawe barwy, wciąga kolejne konstelacje i truje się tym całym porannym szaleństwem dnia, który jeszcze nie nadszedł. Kiedy Japonia upija się wytrawnym, rubinowym sztormem w zdobionym ręcznie szkle, Hinata spija gorzki, kawowy moment samotności. Chłodna woda przyprawia go o dreszcze. Morska piana łaskocze z premedytacją jego opalone łydki, igra z nim i prosi figlarnie o wspólne skakanie przez fale. Bose stopy badają dno i wznoszą muł. Złote promienie łagodnie głaszczą jego twarz w matczynym geście ⎯ dbają, aby ilość piegów na jego nosie i policzkach pozostawała liczna, upewniają się, czy ich najdroższy syn nie stracił swoich radosnych odcieni podczas snu. Nie ufają księżycowej, srebrnej poświacie. Obawiają się, że odbierze im prawa i rozpocznie własne kontrole.</p>
<p>Słona woda pochłania stopniowo jego rozgrzane ciało pełne cynamonowych gwiazd. Mógłby wodzić po nich palcem i szukać wśród piegów Małego Wozu, Oriona i Andromedy. Śni na jawie o chłodnych dłoniach Kenmy, wyznaczających wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa Drogę Mleczną. Szuka wśród sierpniowej jutrzenki dotyku, do którego tak mu tęskno. Nogi miękną mu na wspomnienie bezpiecznych ramion i zagłębienia między ramieniem a szyją, gdzie ogrzewał zmarznięty nos. Bryza wdziera się jednak w jego płuca i nie czuje ciepłych wspomnień. Gdzie podziewają się uroki letnich dni u boku ukochanego? Zamiast delikatnych pocałunków w ramię otrzymuje chłodną chłostę. Drży, gdy krople bryzgają jego brzuch. Ucieka na brzeg, a na piasek opada jak na własną pościel.</p>
<p>Podnosi z ziemi papierowy kubek i miesza latte drewnianym patyczkiem. Boi się, że tym razem Kenma nie zadzwoni, choć rozmawiają codziennie. Nie wie, czego się obawia. Że słońce po drugiej stronie globu nie zaszło? Śledzi wzrokiem purpurę wnoszącą się wyżej na siny bezkres nieboskłonu. Fiolet popycha go w nostalgiczne obszary jego mózgu, gdzie rzadko zagląda. To jak poruszanie się po bardzo zakurzonym strychu i dopasowywanie kluczy do wielu zamków. Kurz łaskocze w nosie, a powietrze jest ciężkie, pachnące starością. Jednak z wiosennych popołudni, które smakują kiwi i truskawkami, wybudza go jego letnia przygoda w postaci dzwonka.</p>
<p>⎯ Bałem się, że nie zadzwonisz... Że zapomniałeś ⎯ wypala, zanim jego rozmówca zdoła się przywitać. Dziwi go samotna łza spływająca po jego policzku. Przeprawia się po dobrze znanej sobie trasie. Zatrzymuje się na podbródku i wisi, jakby zastanawiała się, czy chce opaść na przyjemnie ciepłe wybrzeże Zatoki Guanabary, czy woli pozostać na skórze swojego właściciela. Ostatecznie uwalnia się jak ptaszyna, która opuszcza gniazdo. Nie potrafi znaleźć powodu swojej chwili słabości. Może to wiatr przywiał z dalekich stron świata chwilę melancholii, która tak na niego działa.</p>
<p>⎯ Słońce... ⎯ szepce. Mówi to łagodnie jak do skrzywdzonego zwierzęcia. Chyba czasem tak go widzi. ⎯ Jak mógłbym? ⎯ Mimo jego prób, nie tuszuje obawy w głosie. Może boi się, że stłucze swojego porcelanowego chłopca zbyt ostrym tonem? Że strąci z półki za mocnymi słowami?</p>
<p>Hinata nie odpowiada. Odchyla się do tyłu i jedną rękę zatapia w piasku. Szuka bezowocnie dłoni Kenmy. Pragnie spojrzeć w jego kocie oczy i odszukać w nich siebie. Zatopić palce w jego włosach i zaczesać pasmo za ucho.</p>
<p>⎯ Dwieście trzydziesty dziewiąty wschód ⎯ odzywa się po dłuższej chwili milczenia.</p>
<p>⎯ Dwieście trzydziesty dziewiąty zachód ⎯ odpowiada Kenma. Wychodzi mu to tak naturalnie, jakby robił to od urodzenia.</p>
<p>⎯ Ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, ile tak naprawdę czasu minęło, wiesz? To jakaś porażka! ⎯ jęczy do słuchawki. Nie chce wracać do tamtej rozmowy ani poszukiwań odważnego Shoyo. ⎯ Mógłbym w tym czasie na przykład zrobić rakietę.</p>
<p>⎯ Po co ci rakieta? Tak bardzo chcesz ode mnie uciec? ⎯ Śmiech miesza się z szumem fal i skrzekiem mew. Ma ochotę nagrać ten moment i ukryć przed światem, tak, żeby nikt nie mógł go prócz niego tknąć.</p>
<p>⎯ Mógłbym polecieć w kosmos i przywieźć ci gwiazdkę z nieba. Nazwałbym ją jakoś śmiesznie. Co myślisz? ⎯ Prostuje nogi, do tej pory podciągnięte do piersi. Z cichym westchnieniem przyjmuje przyjemne ciepło brzegu na swojej skórze.</p>
<p>⎯ Myślę, że gwiazdy to wielkie, martwe kule gazu. ⎯ Słychać, że się uśmiecha.</p>
<p>⎯ Słońce to też gwiazda. Czy od dzisiaj będziesz mówił do mnie Wielka Martwa Kulo Gazu? ⎯ pyta zaczepnie. ⎯ Niezbyt romantycznie! ⎯ Unosi swoje brwi do góry, a twarz zwraca do nieba. Zaciska powieki, jakby nie chciał pozwolić, żeby ani jedna dodatkowa łza opuściła jego oczy. Nostalgia nie chce zostawić go w spokoju.</p>
<p>⎯ Naprawdę? ⎯ Udaje zdziwienie. ⎯ Wielka Martwa Kulo Gazu, szaleję za tobą. Myślę, że zwariuję, jeśli mnie nie pocałujesz. Błagam, zlituj się nade mną, bo tonę w tej miłości ⎯ mówi cicho, leniwie. Przeciąga samogłoski, nie spieszy się, żuje słowa, zanim je wypowie. Delektuje się brzmieniem każdego, jakby upewniał się, że pomalują twarz Shoyo w różane odcienie. ⎯ Wielka Martwa Kulo Gazu, kocham cię nad życie.</p>
<p>Okrągłą twarz Hinaty oblewa rumieniec. Nie potrafi powstrzymać pąsowego różu, który wpłynął na jego buzię. Odkłada na moment telefon na swoje uda i chowa ciepłe policzki w dłonie.</p>
<p>⎯ Nie no bez przesady, nie było tak źle! Odezwij się, Shoyo!</p>
<p>⎯ Jesteś nieznośny ⎯ odparowuje mu, przyciskając smartfon do ucha. Marszczy nos, ale zaraz wybucha perlistym śmiechem.</p>
<p>Chce mu odpowiedzieć jakoś błyskotliwiej, jednak nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zabawne, jak szybko Kenma zdołał jego smutek przekuć w szczęście. Hefajstos na pewno z radością przyjąłby go do swoich pracowni...</p>
<p>Kończą połączenie po godzinnej gadaninie o niczym i wszystkich jednocześnie. Hinata nie powstrzymuje kolejnej łzy tęsknoty za życiem, które ma na wyciągnięcie ręki. Słońce jest już wyżej, a ulice pulsują. Nie ma już tylko jego, morza i rozmowy. Sprawdza godzinę i z westchnieniem dociera do niego smutna codzienna rzeczywistość, o której chyba na moment zapomniał. Umknęła mu i w sumie mogłaby nie przypominać o swoim istnieniu. Wie, że za niecałe dwie godziny ma trening, a jednak odczuwa pewną trudność w związku z przymusem wstania. Plaża nie chce go wypuścić ze swoich czułych objęć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że czas tutaj płynie zdecydowanie za szybko...</p>
<p>Otrzepuje się z piasku, a głowę z manuskryptów, planów. Otrzepuje myśli z Kenmy, jednak ten uparcie wraca na swoje miejsce ze swoimi motylimi pocałunkami i niezręcznymi uściskami. Słodycz rozmowy pozostaje na jego ustach do końca dnia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>AKT III; ZAĆMIENIE</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stoi na lotnisku jak idiota ubrany w neonowe spodenki sportowe i hawajską koszulę. Karton z napisem "KENMA" ciąży mu w dłoniach. Nie ma pojęcia, czemu się stresuje. Być może udziela mu się nerwowa aura emanująca od innych ludzi, którzy oczekują na swoich przyjaciół, partnerów, rodzinę. Jakaś pulchna, tak samo ruda jak Hinata, kobieta właśnie miażdży kościstego nastolatka w swoich ramionach. Mierzwi mu włosy i uśmiecha się ciepło. Ma na sobie kwiecistą sukienkę i jest tak samo radosna jak słoneczniki, które opinają jej figurę w kształcie gruszki. Kilka metrów od niego drobna dziewczyna biegnie z torbą podróżną w stronę plastikowych siedzeń, gdzie oczekuje na nią wysoki chłopak w okularach. Wskakuje na niego tak, że przewraca się niemal na podłogę, kiedy wstaje, by ją przywitać. Gdzieś w tłumie dostrzega grupę, która daje kuksańce jednemu nastolatkowi w koszulce z logo rockowego zespołu, a ten próbuje ukryć drżenie kącików ust i uderza w ramię opalonego blondyna w pomarańczowej koszulce.</p>
<p>Prawie podskakuje, gdzie wyczuwa ciężar dłoni na swoim barku. Jego ciało przeszywa dreszcz, tak jakby trafił w niego Zeus w zmowie z Afrodytą. Pewnie świergotała mu tak długo o tym, jak uwielbia młodzieńcze miłości, że w końcu postanowił ją zadowolić.</p>
<p>⎯ Mój terminal jest po drugiej stronie lotniska. ⎯ Patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami w geście rozczulenia chaotyczną energią i zapominalstwem. ⎯ Znalazłem cię tylko dzięki lokalizacji na Snapchacie. ⎯ Unosi na dowód telefon do góry, gdzie pokazuje mu kciukiem ich Bitmoji obok siebie.</p>
<p>Hinata chce coś powiedzieć, nawet otwiera usta. Ostatecznie wtula się w Kozumę jak w pluszowego misia. Pachnie piżmem i cytrusami. Bezpieczeństwem. Stara się nie moczyć mu T-Shirtu ciepłymi łzami. Oh, kiedy on zrobił się taki wrażliwy? To pewnie przez to, że Brazylijczycy byli dużo bardziej wylewni... Wciąż japońskie serce Kenmy jednak pozwala sobie na tę publiczną czułość. Obejmuje go nieporadnie, gładzi wzdłuż kręgosłupa jak kota. Opiera swoją brodę na głowie Hinaty i przymyka oczy. Jego szczupłe ramiona odnajdują odpowiednią kombinację i oplatają talię swojego Słońca.</p>
<p>⎯ Tōru czeka na parkingu ⎯ mruczy w beżowy materiał. ⎯ Podrzuci nas do mnie.</p>
<p>Ledwo go słyszy pośród zgiełku.</p>
<p>⎯ Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na jazdę z nim po raz kolejny. Ostatnio w Tokio niemal nas zabił ⎯ przypomina, ale Shoyo wydaje się niewzruszony. Odrywa się w końcu i cofa się krok do tyłu.</p>
<p>Uśmiecha się i odsłania szereg zębów. Kozume topnieje pod tym radosnym spojrzeniem i ma wrażenie, że zaraz nic z niego nie zostanie. Nie do końca jeszcze do niego dochodzi fakt, że stoi przed nim chłopiec, którego kocha. Ma wrażenie, że śni na jawie. Nie przeszkadza mu to. To najpiękniejszy sen, jaki mógł mu się przyśnić.</p>
<p>⎯ Narzekasz! Tutaj wszyscy tak jeżdżą! ⎯ Macha ręką. ⎯ Chodź, bo ten dziad zacznie jeszcze jęczeć, ile musiał na nas czekać, a tego nie zniosę. ⎯ Wywraca oczy z fałszywym przekąsem.</p>
<p>Oikawa jest dokładnie taki sam, jakim Kenma go zapamiętał ⎯ koszmarnie ubrany z równie potwornym poczuciem humoru. Kiedy ładuje się na przednie siedzenie, mężczyzna odchyla okulary przeciwsłoneczne i mierzy go wzrokiem.</p>
<p>⎯ Ja rozumiem, stylówa stylówą, ale ugotujesz się w tym tutaj. Jest dwadzieścia osiem stopni w cieniu! I zdejmij tę maseczkę z twarzy, na litość boską! To nie Japonia, Kozume ⎯ Kręci głową i kładzie dłonie na kierownicy. Na jego przedramionach odznaczają się żyły, które tworzą zawiły szlak.</p>
<p>⎯ Ja rozumiem, gust gustem, ale ja przynajmniej nie wyglądam, jakbym ubierał się w Simsach dwójce.</p>
<p>⎯ Jak nie Iwa-chan i Kōshi to ty... Zero serdeczności oprócz Shoyo na tym świecie. Tylko on tutaj się zna na modzie. ⎯ Pociąga nosem i kręci głową melodramatycznie. Hinata na tylnym siedzeniu stara się stłumić chichot kaszlem.</p>
<p>Jadą tak szybko, że na zakrętach, Kozume jest zmuszony zapierać się nogami na dywaniku, na którym leży papierek po zestawie Happy Meal. Wbija palce w deskę rozdzielczą i ciężko oddycha, patrząc na inne auta, jednak ani Oikawa, ani Shoyo zdają się nie zdawać sprawy, że są na skraju śmierci.</p>
<p>⎯ Co tam u ciebie w ogóle? Wiesz, Shoyo tyle o tobie gada, że trudno w sumie nie orientować się, co się u ciebie dzieje, ale warto zawsze zapytać. ⎯ Posyła mu uśmiech w lusterku. ⎯ Lubisz jazz? ⎯ pyta, zanim chłopak zdoła odpowiedzieć na poprzednie pytanie. Podkręca głośność i zaczyna kiwać w rytm głową jak dalmatyńczyk z ruchomym łbem, który zajmuje honorowe miejsce przy przedniej szybie. Wystukuje rytm palcami na dźwigni zmiany biegów.</p>
<p>⎯ U mnie wszystko dobrze... ⎯ odzywa się w końcu, jednak niedane jest mu dokończenie zdania.</p>
<p>⎯ Ciiii! To mój ulubiony kawałek! ⎯ Przykłada blondynowi palec do ust, który szybko zabiera, bo musi poszperać coś przy radiu.</p>
<p>⎯ "<em>Bonita</em>"! ⎯ woła Shoyo i wpycha swoją głowę między przednie fotele, kładąc jedną rękę na zagłówek Kenmy. ⎯ <em>What can I say to you, Bonita?</em></p>
<p>⎯ <em>What magic words would capture you?</em></p>
<p>Obydwoje przeraźliwie fałszują, jednak nie jest w stanie odebrać im tej przyjemności. Wyglądają na tak irracjonalnie dumnych z siebie, że mogą zaprezentować jedną piosenkę ze swojego (zapewne cholernie długiego) repertuaru, że nawet jemu unoszą się kąciki ust ku górze. Spuszcza szybę za pomocą korbki i wyciąga łokieć. Spogląda na szybko mijany krajobraz kątem oka. Bezkres wody zlewa się z błękitem nieba, a prędkość sprawia, że niemal scalają się w jedno. Brazylia maluje się w niebieskich tonach i słonecznych refleksach. Z jakiegoś powodu to miejsce bardzo pasuje mu do Hinaty. Jest takie... <em>jego</em> ⎯ ciepłe, wypełnione szumem fal, skrzekiem mew oraz jazzem ze starej kasety; pachnące rybami z pobliskich smażalni, kakaowym olejkiem do opalania i słodką lemoniadą sprzedawaną w szklanych butelkach na plażach.</p>
<p>Stoją w korku. Hinata żywo dyskutuje o czymś z Oikawą, który potrząsa głową w rytm kolejnego utworu. Kenma co jakąś chwilę zerka na łagodny profil Shoyo, a mimo to i tak ma wrażenie, że lepiej kontroluje sytuację na drodze niż kierowca. Sznur samochodów ciągnie się na ulicach Rio de Janeiro, a hałas kłuje w uszy. Tokio mimo większej populacji wydaje mu się spokojniejsze. Brazylia jest głośna i przygniata go swoimi kolorami, choć nie dotarli nawet do centrum. Głowa boli go po długiej podróży, a szum klimatyzacji dodatkowo nasila jego migrenę. Mimo to nie narzeka. Stara się dostrzec wszystko, o czym opowiadano mu podczas rozmów telefonicznych. Widzi pomnik Jezusa, który patronuje miasto ze wzniesienia, na horyzoncie malują się coraz wyższe budynki, a klaksony dość skutecznie otrząsają go z senności, jaką podarował mu gorąc.</p>
<p>Kiedy przedostają się przez zapchaną dzielnicę, wjeżdżają na mniej ruchliwą, krętą ulicę.</p>
<p>⎯ Wypad, Ryżojadzie. ⎯ Oikawa puka go w ramię, jednak kiedy zostaje otaksowany spojrzeniem, wstrząsa nim dreszcz. ⎯ Czuję się napastowany wzrokiem! ⎯ prycha. Dopiero wtedy Kozume dostrzega, że chyba jednak mimo wszystko mu się przysnęło, bo magicznie znaleźli się na podjeździe.</p>
<p>⎯ Też jesteś z Japonii. ⎯ Kenma unosi brew. Ma chrypę po drzemce.</p>
<p>⎯ Musisz kiepsko bawić się na imprezach z takim podejściem do żartów ⎯ odpyskowuje i zadziera nosa tak, że prawie uderza głowa o dach auta. Patrzy na boczne lusterko, gdzie widzi poczynania swojego przyjaciela i wzdycha. ⎯ Idź pomóc tej krewecie, bo zaraz się uprze jeszcze, żeby dowlec twój bagaż do domu.</p>
<p>Przeciera oczy i odpina pasy po krótkim pożegnaniu z Oikawą, które bardziej przypomina zalążek kłótni. Kiedy zamyka za sobą drzwi, wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Mimo wszystko rozmowy z Tōru są dziwnie stresujące. Ma wrażenie, że musi się przy nim pilnować, bo gdyby coś palnął, to pewnie szybko zostałoby to przekazane Shoyo. Spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, że z łatwością potrafiłby na niego wpłynąć...</p>
<p>Za samochodem, przy zarysowanym zderzaku ze wgnieceniem po boku (to jeszcze bardziej dowodziło jego teorii, że kierowca jest raczej kiepski w prowadzeniu) Shoyo stoi dumny z torbami. Kiedy opuszcza klapę bagażnika, odchodzą na bok, a Oikawa przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i wrzuca wsteczny. Wykręca przy bramie wjazdowej, po czym wjeżdża na szosę. Salutuje jeszcze z uśmiechem Hinacie i znika za zakrętem.</p>
<p>Zostają sami granitowej kostce. Mimo obcego miejsca Kenma czuje się dobrze. Malachitowe fale jego umysłu odnajdują swój brzeg wraz z przypływem, tak jak jego dłoń instynktownie odnajduje tę swojego Słońca. Kciukiem gładzi spracowane od gry opuszki palców siatkarza, kiedy drugą ręką chwyta swoją walizkę i kieruje się do drzwi wejściowych. Zaraz za budynkiem znajduje się łagodne zejście na plaże, więc wyraźnie czuje wodorosty i słoną zatokę. Każda czynność przychodzi mu naturalnie ⎯ zapoznanie się z układem pomieszczeń, rozpakowanie się, wyciągnięcie napoju z lodówki. Ma wrażenie, że w tym miejscu odnajduje się bardziej niż w Japonii.</p>
<p>Wszystko jest w porządku. Dobił do Itaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>AKT IV; ZACHÓD DWIEŚCIE PIĘĆDZIESIĄTY</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siedzą na piasku, a ich bose stopy dotykają pieniące się fale. Mały palec Shoyo zahacza o ten Kenmy, a jego głowa spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Różane promienie przeczesują jego rudą czuprynę i wzburzone grzywy wody, które rozbijają się o skały. Pies Pedro, który w domu Hinaty znalazł się z powodu wyjazdu właściciela, biega dookoła, machając mokrym ogonem. Widok przyjemnie wsiąka w ich powieki, sprawiając, że pragną pozostać w tym miejscu na wieki. Już wiedzą, że rozłąka może być rozdzierająco bolesna. Należą do tego miejsca. Ich dwójka wpasowała się do pejzażu, jakby od początku był zaprojektowany tylko dla nich.</p>
<p>Kenmę otula wieczorne powietrze, pachnące chłopcem, którego kocha. W jego nozdrza wślizguje się woń kawy z korzennymi przyprawami, jodu i domu. Gdzieś majaczy mu nuta sezonowych owoców i choć jest w stanie przysiąc, że to tylko szampon Shoyo, nie potrafi wyrzucić z głowy widoku brzoskwiń.</p>
<p>⎯ Kenma ⎯ zagaduje, niechętnie odrywając się od blondyna. Podciąga nogi pod brodę i patrzy na twarz Kozume oczami o karmelowym kolorze. ⎯ Zostań w Brazylii. ⎯ Jego głos jest cichszy niż zwykle. Chwyta jego rękę w dłonie. ⎯ Nie musisz wracać do Tokio... Tutaj też możesz streamować. Tylko jest cieplej. Za długo czekam. Ja... oszaleję chyba, jak wyjedziesz! ⎯ Wpatruje się w niego tak intensywnie, że Kenma ma wrażenie, że zaraz przestanie oddychać. Ten wzrok odbiera mu umiejętność rozsądnego, logicznego myślenia.</p>
<p>Słońce migocze, tworząc wokół jego głowy aureolę. Kozume nie jest pewny, czy ma do czynienia z aniołem, czy diabłem, ale jest świadomy faktu, że tej osobie jest w stanie oddać się cały.</p>
<p>⎯ Zostanę ⎯ odpowiada krótko, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z wagi tej obietnicy. ⎯ Jesteś jedyną osobą, dla której dobrowolnie będę się użerać z gorącem i głośnymi ludźmi. I Oikawą. ⎯ Uśmiecha się mimowolnie. ⎯ Moja Brazy...</p>
<p>Przerywają mu usta Hinaty, którego dłonie obejmują bladą twarz Kenmy, jakby bał się, że ucieknie. Całuje go jak głupiec, spragniony dotyku, miłości. Jego miłości. Kozume prawdziwie zatraca się w tym oczekiwanym pocałunku. Topnieje jak wiosenny śnieg, otwiera nieśmiale swoje serce, choć dobrze wie, że należy ono do Shoyo od pierwszego spotkania. Ma wrażenie, że w końcu jego serce zaczyna tłoczyć krew w jego żyłach i nadaje nowego rytmu jego organizmowi. Znowu żyje i upija się tą chwilą, bojąc się, że za moment potwory rzeczywistości chwycą go i zaciągną do Tokio. Jednak w objęciach swojego chłopca czuje się bezpiecznie, jakby był świadomy, że wszystkie te mary przegoni samą obecnością. Pustkę między nimi wypełnia szum fal, pulsowanie w uszach i ich oddechy.</p>
<p>⎯ Jesteś za dobry ⎯ odzywa się Kenma między chaotycznymi oddechami. Brakuje mu tlenu. Miłość zalewa go od środka jak słona woda. To już nie płycizna zauroczenia; wypłynął na głębinę niespokojnych uczuć. A jednak to Hinata trzyma ster. Zrobi wszystko, aby jego ocean był spokojny.</p>
<p>⎯ Nie mów ⎯ wyrzuca z resztkami tlenu i rozumu. Te słowa zdają się rozpalać Kozume tak, że powoli zamienia się w płynny wosk. Błądzi ustami przy jego, które zamieniają tę chwilę w opowieść snutą przez trytony. Kenma jest pewny, że gdyby Shoyo był jednym z nich, dałby się zabrać na nieznane dno.</p>
<p>⎯ Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąty... ⎯ sapie blondyn, gdy opiera czoło o to Hinaty. ⎯ Zachód ⎯ szepce przy jego uchu, kiedy pomarańcz słońca wydaje ostatnie tchnenie. Ich usta dzielą milimetry. Jego wargi przyjemne mrowią. Kenma zatapia palce w rudych kosmykach, pachnących owocami.</p>
<p>Śmieje się, co brzmi jak piosenka. Dużo lepiej niż ta śpiewana w aucie Oikawy. Ale Tōru z nimi nie ma. Tylko oni i morze. Morze i oni.</p>
<p>Hinata odsuwa się trochę do tyłu, a Kenma już tęskni za jego dotykiem. Śnią na jawie, a ta chwila jest jak szept daleki od krzyku. Odwracają się rolami. Shoyo zdaje się całkowicie odpływać w swoich myślach i delektować się ciszą, kiedy Kozume pragnie więcej, błaga o kolejne spojrzenie jak pies w schronisku.</p>
<p>⎯ Co ze wschodem? ⎯ pyta. Uśmiech majaczy mu na twarzy.</p>
<p>⎯ To twoja działka ⎯ stwierdza po chwili. ⎯ Nie ja je liczę. Chyba nie jestem ich wart. Tylko zachody mnie chcą.</p>
<p>⎯ Jesteś wart każdego promienia słońca. A podobno jestem Słońcem, więc chyba ja o tym decyduję. ⎯ Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.</p>
<p>Kenma pada na piasek i obserwuje ciemniejące niebo. Chwilę później obok niego rozciąga się też Shoyo.</p>
<p>⎯ Zostanę i przypilnuję, żebyś nigdy nie stracił tej władzy ⎯ mówi cicho Kozume.</p>
<p>Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąty zachód słońca należy do tej dwójki, która już nie musi odliczać dni i nocy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>